Present embodiments are directed to sheets of wrapping material arranged in wrapping material segments. The segments are suitable for use in an agricultural baler to securely wrap harvested agricultural products. Such agricultural balers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,141, issued Nov. 9, 1999, and titled “Wrapping device for large round baler including holder for spare roll of web wrapping material.” In the process of wrapping during the harvesting, a single wrapping segment securely encircles the bale to ensure protection against the elements in the field. Secondly, wrapping segments coming off as the roll unwinds are arranged to separate an active (first) wrapping segment from a second wrapping segment contiguous to the first wrapping segment. Prior wrapping materials include rolls of individual wrapping segments successively joined via elaborate Z-folds or laminates including multiple interacting adhesive layers to form an otherwise ‘continuous roll’ of segments, wherein the trailing end of each segment has an adhesive surface to seal the end of the wrap on the bale to the wrapping surface immediately beneath it. The intricacies of prior wrapping materials were meant to isolate the adhesive until the end of the process to prevent the adhesive from wrongly sticking to winding machinery in the winding cycle, or to dispensing rollers and other wrapping machinery during the wrapping cycle. The problem is particularly pronounced if loose edges entangle with the rubber dispenser rolls cylinders of the harvesting machine. Typically, it is not only the unpredictable movement of the wrapping material, but the energy produced when wrapping segments separate from each other that produces these undesirable effects.
Another problem is inherent in the idea of separating two contiguous wrapping segments that are on a roll. Even when a wrapping material is weakened along a parting line, which facilitates the separation during a wrapping cycle, the separation still generates significant force on the material. That is, a pulling force applied upon a first wrapping segment, which is opposed by a force (though not necessarily equal force) on a contiguous second segment, causes the two contiguous wrapping segments to split. Often, this force is very substantial, and it frequently creates undesirable distortions or uneven tension of the wrap as it is placed over some portion of a subject bale. This leaves the harvested item susceptible to uneven shaping or even uncovered portions and partially exposed to the elements. Or it might result in foldback of the wrapping material upon itself, resulting in possible interruption of service until the wrapping machinery on the self-propelled machine is detangled from the wrapping material. Thus, there is a need for wrapping material that is more easily and efficiently separated, to reduce problems associated with the separation force.
The current embodiments provide solutions to the problems noted above, and confer additional benefits in their use as discussed below.